Happy Birthday, Dick
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: Dick jolted awake. He went across his room to his calendar, his intention to cross off the days until his birthday. After seeing the date, he mentally face-palmed. 'Today's my birthday' he thought. 'I'm fourteen' And on this very day, would the Boy Wonder finally have a girlfriend aware of both his lives?- Dick/Babs


**Happy Belated Birthday to YJ Dick! **

**Okay, I know I'm late. My brother took the computer away from me!**

* * *

Dick jolted awake by the sound of his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes, and went to his calendar, to cross off another day until his birthday. He looked at the date that morning, and mentally face-palmed himself.

_'Today's my birthday! I'm fourteen!'_

A knock suddenly came on his door.

"Master Dick, will you hurry up?" Alfred's voice echoed in his room. "Okay!" Dick called in response, and started undressing himself.

Once he was done,he hopped into the shower, and warm water flowed down his body. He breathed in the warm air, and sighed in content. He finished, and slowly climbed out of the shower. He dried himself, and exited the door to his room.

He pulled the Gotham Academy uniform out of his wardrobe,and started pulling it over his head.

Once he was clothed and his hair gelled back, he started the descent of the grand staircase in the Manor. Only, he didn't _walk_ down the stairs, he _flipped _down the stairs.

Alfred, as usual, would be at the foot of the staircase, waiting for his young charge. "Ah, Master Dick. Come, the whole family is waiting." said the butler. Dick nodded, and followed Alfred.

He entered the dining room. His blueberry pancakes were on the table, his favourite box of cereal there, orange juice placed beside it, it was completely an amazing sight. But what mattered the most was that the whole Wayne family is here. Not including the girls. Jason, Tim, Damian, Alfred and Bruce.

He sat in between his adoptive father and Jason.

"Happy birthday, Dick." said Bruce, smiling down at him.

"Happy birthday, Dickie!" Jason shouted, his mouth full of cereal. Dick chuckled.

"Happy fourteenth, big bro!" Tim stood up and hugged his eldest brother.

"Happy birthday, Grayson!" Damian called to Dick. He was actually surprised that Damian is really happy.

"Happy birthday, Master Dick." Alfred said from his spot.

Dick beamed at them, and started eating his cereal and pancakes.

At last, it was time for school. Alfred called Dick, Jason and Tim to get into the car. They obliged, grabbed their bags and headed towards the sleek black limo car they ride every time they go to school.

Tim and Dick sat at the back, while Jason had shouted "Shotgun!" when they left the dining room, resulting that he sat at the passenger seat. They climbed in, and not soon after the car was full of laughter.

Alfred started the engine and they made their way to school.

* * *

They arrived at school to see Barbara kiss her father's cheek and left to her friends. Bette, Artemis, Stephanie and Cassandra greeted her and they started to walk to class.

"Bye Alfred!" they chorused, and ran outside.

Barbara, Stephanie and Cassandra heard the boys running towards them. They turned around just in time.

"Dick, happy birthday!" Barbara greeted as she hugged him tightly. Dick returned the hug, and whispered a thanks into her ear.

"Happy birthday, Dick!" Cassandra greeted, hugging him too.

"Happy birthday, Wonder Boy." Stephanie chuckled, as she followed her sister-figures and hugged him. Bette and Artemis smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, Grayson." Artemis said, as she hugged him for a moment.

"Happy birthday, Dick." Bette said softly and hugged him too.

After all the birthday wishes were over from the girls, Stephanie had retreated to Tim's side, Jason off to somewhere with his friends, Cassandra hurriedly went to her locker, Bette and Artemis heading for first block, leaving Dick with Barbara.

She smiled at him, and she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. They walked to their first block they always shared together, still holding hands.

The teacher entered, and the class settled down. "Alright, let's hand in the papers." said the teacher in her milky voice.

The sound of chairs and shoes echoed of the walls as they went up to the teacher's desk to hand in their assignment. When Dick gave the teacher his, she said, "Happy birthday, Mr. Grayson." Dick smiled up at her, and thanked her for remembering.

* * *

Soon, it was lunch time. Once Stephanie, Tim, Jay, Cass, Artemis, Bette and Dick settled down with their meals, Barbara reached into her bag.

"What's that you got, Babs?" Dick asked, curiosity clear in his voice. Barbara smiled at him, keeping her hand in her bag. "Your present." she replied, and pulled it out.

It was a small rectangular box, with Robin insignias as the pattern for the wrapper. She gave it to him, and watched. He took it, wide-eyed. He shook the present, earning a snicker from Jason, and tore it open.

There, in front of his eyes, was the new Modern Warfare Three, something he wanted ever since summer. "Whoa, Babs!" he gazed at her. "This must've cost a fortune!"

Barbara chuckled. "I had a little help from Bruce, though he didn't know what the money was for." she explained. "Well, that explains it!" Tim said.

Artemis gave him her present. "It's the new X-Box. I thought you might like it."

Bette soon followed after. "It's the Harry Potter movie set. I know you like Harry Potter."

* * *

They were in the middle of English class, when the principal announced:-

"Will Miss Gordon, Miss Brown and Miss Cain come to the principal's office? And bring your bag. Thank you."

Dick looked questioningly at Barbara. She lifted her shoulders questioningly at him, much to his frustration,packed her stuff and walked out the door.

* * *

A black limo pulled up at the Gotham Academy gates, waiting. Tim, Dick and Jay walked over to it, and climbed in, greeting Alfred. Alfred nodded, and drove slowly through the traffic to the Manor. They parked at the garage, Tim and Jason immediately went in the Manor through the garage door.

Dick followed them, but Alfred placed his hand on Dick's shoulder. "Let's use the main door, shall we?" Dick raised an eyebrow of confusion, but obliged nevertheless.

Soon they were at the front door. Dick could hear the Star Wars Imperial March music booming. But, as fast as it came, it was gone. Alfred opened the door. He walked in behind the boy, and disappeared from sight.

"Why is it so dark? Alfred?" the boy looked around. "Alfred? Alfred?!" he shouted.

The lights suddenly opened, the room brightened.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted. Dick saw the whole Batfamily, including Selina, Helena and Kate, the whole League in their civilian identities and friends. "Happy birthday, Dick!" they said in unison.

"Whoa." Dick breathed out. Bruce walked over to his son, and placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Open mine first."

And soon, after mountains of presents, he finally got to Barbara.

"Babs," the boy said. "You already gave me my present." The red-head smirked at him, and moved towards him a little closer. Dick was aware of how close their faces were.

"That was only half, Pixie Boots." she said, and she leaned up at him, their faces ever coming closer. "Babs?" Dick managed to say, until she kissed him. Dick had little time to register this, but he kissed her back anyway.

Everyone in the room cheered, Dinah, Stephanie, Tim, Kate and Cassandra shouting, "Finally!"

The two pulled away. "Happy birthday, Dick." she whispered against his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her, her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Later on, Robin and Batgirl were found at the Cave, hands intertwined.

"Happy birthday, Robin!" they screamed. Robin thanked them, and went to sit with Wally. Batgirl went to sit with Artemis.

Soon, they're playing Truth or Dare, (Robin won.) Clue, (The Bats won) Tag (Wally won) arm wrestling, (Conner won) Go Fish, (Kaldur won) and as a surprise gift for Robin, the girls would play make-up on Wally.

"Dude, help me!" Wally screamed, as he fought against Batgirl and Artemis pinning him. Robin just cackled.

* * *

Dick Grayson had already retreated to his room in Wayne Manor, lying on his bed, listening to the sound of Barbara talking next door. He touched his lips, still feeling Barbara's soft ones on his.

It was by far, the best birthday ever.

"Mom, Dad," said the boy, "I'm glad I got this chance. Maybe next time," Dick said, still gazing at the ceiling. "I could introduce you to my girlfriend."

He drifted off to sleep not soon after. He had a dream about his parents. A good one.

_His mother and father walked to him, wearing the same old trapeze costumes. They smiled at him. _

_"Happy birthday, our little Robin." _

* * *

**Yay! It's done! If you want me to write a sequel, you know what to do! Review or PM me! **

**~WawaNisaDCFan**


End file.
